Chapter 51 - Randy Makes His Move, Akane’s Ferocious Power
The group continued to watch as Rodney and Akane continued to fight at super high speed. Rodney swung a barrage of punch’s at Akane, but he quickly dodged each of the attacks. Akane threw a punch of his own, but Rodney was able to knock the attack away and kicked at Akane. Akane quickly raised is left arm and blocked the attack, before Rodney jumped back several feet. “Your not half bad.” laughed Akane “Thanks.” said Rodney “But, your power still doesn’t compare to ours.” laughed Akane “Maybe, but I’m not giving up.” laughed Rodney “What’s so funny?” asked Akane “Akane look out behind you!” shouted Jaice Just then Jamie appeared above Akane with his right fist raised high and surging with red energy. He hit Akane and sent him flying down toward the ground at high speed. “Now shouted!” Rodney Just then Hinta, Alice and Tanza disappeared from in front of Ash, Misty and Brock. In a flash of violet energy Tanza appeared below Akane and kicked him sending him flying in a northwest angle. Alice then appeared above him in front of him in a flash of ice blue energy and kicked Akane sending flying in a northeast angle. Then Hinta appeared in a flash of red energy in front of Akane and hammered him with both of her hands sending him flying down toward Ash, Misty and Brock. “Let’s do this!” shouted Ash “Right.” nodded Brock and Misty They all raised their hands toward the sky as a sphere of white, yellow and blue energy formed in front of them. They then fired the a huge beam of energy at Akane which created a powerful shockwave when they fired the attack. Rodney and Jamie held their hands out in front of them and fired a beam of blue and red energy at Akane. Hinta raised her hands above her head and then quickly threw them downward firing a large beam of red energy. Alice and Tanza cupped their hands beside their waist and threw them forward firing a large beam of ice blue and violet energy. All the attacks collided causing a enormous explosion and sent out a very powerful shockwave. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were all sent flying from the power of the explosion, but Tanza, Jamie and Hinta caught them, before they were blown away. “Did we get him?” asked Misty “I think so.” said Tanza They all floated down the ground and when they landed they looked back at the large cloud of dust in the sky. Just then they heard laughing coming from the cloud and when it finally vanished they saw Akane floating there. Though now his shit had been completely destroyed revealing his well formed chest and abdomen he still showed no sign of injury. “That idiot…he got so wrapped up in his fight with that one guy that he forgot about the other one.” thought Jaice “That was a nice try, but like I told you before there’s no way that you can beat me.” smiled Akane as he floated in the sky. “Man this guy is something else.” snarled Tanza “Even after taking our attacks like that he doesn’t have a scratch on him.” noticed Rodney “Now what.” trembled Misty “It’s my turn!” shouted Akane They all quickly looked up at Akane and saw that he was preparing to attack. “Now it’s to for you all to die!” Akane shouted Just then Akane quickly dashed toward them like a rocket ready to crash down on top of them. They all watched as Akane headed toward them, when all of a large orange energy sphere collided with him. There was a powerful flash of light that caused everybody to cover their eye’s. Akane was sent flying down toward the ground and crashed creating a large crater an a large cloud of dust. “What was that?’ wondered Tanza They all looked up and saw somebody floating in the sky with a orange energy flared up around them. “It’s Randy.” smiled Jamie “Another hand to help out.” smiled Tanza “Let’s hope he can help.” said Hinta “So another one has crawled out of nowhere. Let’s see how powerful this one is.” thought Jaice He pushed his scouter’s button and once it came on it started calculating Randy’s power level. After a few seconds had passed the scouter had finished calculating and the numbers began to flash. “There’s no way…a power level of 10,000...that’s some power. I don‘t get it…when Gillz came here last year these earthling‘s power levels were no where near this. How did they all get this powerful in a years time.” thought Jaice to himself. Randy floated down to the ground in front of the group and looked back at them. “Guess I made it in time.” said Randy “Yeah, but I don’t know if even with your power we can defeat this guy.” speculated Jamie “We won’t know until we know for sure.” retorted Randy He looked over at the crater where Akane landed and then looked over at Jaice who was staring at him. “Hay any word from Timothy?” asked Randy “Nope we were wonder where he was ourselves…he should’ve been here by know.” said Alice “Well he’ll be here let’s just try to buy a little more time.” assured Randy All of a sudden Akane erupted from the ground and landed on the ground outside of the crater. Akane looked at them and from his eye’s they could feel the rage emitting from him. His body was tense and his muscles were now more visible as you could clearly make out the lines and grooves around them. “That’s it I’m tired of these sneak attack now about to kill you all!” shouted Akane “That doesn’t sound good.” gulped Rodney All of a sudden the ground began to shake fiercely around them causing Misty to fall to the ground. Piece’s of the ground began to rise up around them like gravity itself was pulling up the earth. “N…No way his power…its getting bigger.” stuttered Brock “I’ve never felt a power like this before.” thought Jamie to himself. Hinta and Alice began to float over the ground as the ground underneath them split open. “It feels like the whole planet is shaking apart.” trembled Brock as he fell to the ground. “Yeah.” agreed Ash “Pika…Chu!” shouted Pikachu s he hung onto Ash’s shoulder. “Damn…this Dorashin is more powerful than I ever imagined.” thought Randy to himself. The clouds in the sky began to gather casting a shadow over the battlefield as Akane’s body began to surge with white electricity. Suddenly the wind began to blow hard forcing the group to brace themselves as they were forced back by the force of the wind. The white electrical energy began to surge wilder around Akane shouting off into the sky. White electrical energy began to strike back and forth through the clouds until a bolt of white lightning shot down and struck Akane. Just then a white energy formed around him and then it blazed up like a fire. “Get ready.” warned Randy “Now who’s going to die.” smiled Akane Everybody looked out at Akane and braced themselves for whatever Akane had plan. “How about you!” shouted Akane Just then he dashed toward Randy and in a flash he appeared in front of him punching in the stomach. The punch sent Randy flying backwards and crashing to the ground causing he ground to exploded. Akane then dashed toward Rodney and kicked at him, but Rodney quickly put up his arm to block the attack. Rodney screamed out in pain as the powerful kick broke his arm. Akane swung a punch at him, but Rodney jumped into the air dodging the attack. Rodney held out his hand with his palm facing upward as his hand surged with blue electricity. “Take this…Galick Gun!” shouted Rodney He threw his hand forward and fired a huge beam of energy toward Akane. “Let’s move it!” shouted Hinta They all quickly got out of the way as Akane stood their smiling at the attack heading for him. When the attack hit there was a powerful explosion the sent up a huge cloud of dust. Rodney looked on for any sign of Akane when all of a sudden Akane appeared above him and kicked him. The kick sent Rodney falling crashing to the ground causing it to explode on impact. “Damn it.” thought Jamie to himself. Jamie looked down at the ground where Rodney landed and saw him unconscious with rubble laying on him. Jamie looked up at Akane and saw that he was now looking at him with a smile on his face. “Your next.” smiled Akane Akane held out his hand and fired a large beam of energy at Jamie. Jamie turned around and saw Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza and his sister floating behind him. He quickly held out his hands and stopped the blast though it slowly pushed him backwards. “Quick…get out of the way!” shouted Jaime as he struggle to hold the attack back. “Your to late!” shouted Akane Akane fired another beam of energy which combined with the first and hit Jamie. Jamie was sent flying toward Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza, Hinta and Alice, but they all moved out of the way. The blast flew toward the ground with Jamie on the front of it and exploded when it hit. “Jamie!” shouted Alice They looked at the cloud of dust created by the explosion and when the dust cleared they saw Jamie laying motionless in the crater. “Damn you!” Hinta angrily shouted at Akane. “Ha…feeling bad about your friends…then let’s seen you do something about it.” laughed Akane A red energy flared up around Hinta as she dashed toward Akane as she began throwing flurry of punch’s and kick’s at him. “She going at him with everything she’s got.” noted Misty Just then they head an explosion and when they turned around they saw Randy floating up into the sky. Randy bolted toward Akane and join in with Hinta throwing a barrage of attacks at Akane. Tanza watched as Hinta and Randy did their best to try and hit Akane, but each of their attack missed. “Nothing we do is working.” said Tanza “But there has to be something we can do. Timothy where are you.” thought Alice ……………………… Meanwhile back on Agar Island Kyla and Alure both sat down on their porch. Kyla sat swing in a porch swing while Alure sat in a recliner chair and they both stared out into the distance. “Do you feel that Alure…Randy is fighting someone very powerful.” said Kyla “Chu…Pikachu…Chu…Pi.” nodded Alure “I don’t know, but this being is evil…I’ve never felt anything like this before.” said Kyla shaking her head. “Pikachu…Chu.” agreed Alure “It’s those two Dorashin that he told us about back here.” said Kyla “Pika…Chu?” asked Alure “Yeah…that creature that he said he fought on Araica Island when he was training last year.” nodded Kyla “Chu.” said Alure “He said that Timothy was going to be there to help them fight, but I don’t sense him at all.” sighed Kyla Alure jumped out of the chair and onto the swing before jumping into her lap. “Pikachu…Pi….Chu…Pikachu.” assured Alure “Your right…Timothy’s never let us down before and I know he’s not going to start now.” smiled Kyla as she rubbed Alure on the head. “Chu.” nodded Alure They both smiled at each other before staring back out into the distance sensing the ensuring battle. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content